1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to impacting devices and methods, and in particular, to a moving weight that provides a secondary impact.
2. Description of Related Art
Impact devices such as hammers, axes, icebreakers, scrapers, and the like deliver a blow by swinging, pushing, or otherwise thrusting the device against an object. Upon impact the kinetic energy of the device is rapidly transferred to the object for the purpose of driving a nail, fragmenting ice, splitting wood, etc. This type of impact is not always the most effective means of energy transfer.
In FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,593 when a hammer 16 strikes an object, auxiliary hammer 28 overcomes a ball detent, swings free, and impacts the back of hammer 16 causing a second impact.
German Patent 232,168 shows a sledge hammer with a hinged appendage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,373 a center punch 7/8 may be placed against a target. Trigger 30 may then be squeezed to raise hammer 23 before releasing it so that leaf spring 25 can drive hammer 23 against anvil 9.
In FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,415 a hammer 15 can slide along rod 14 to deliver an impact against stop 17 and thereby deliver a blow through ice-chopping blade 12. In the embodiment of FIG. 3, when hammer 15a strikes stop 17, spring-biased auxiliary hammer 22 continues to travel and provides a second impact. This reference describes using the device for chopping ice, cutting through asphalt, or for tools for stripping worn shingles from a roof. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,657.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,204 a steel ball 23 initially rests in conical seat 14 until the housing arm (mounted on pivot 26) hits extension 27. Thereafter ball 23 hits the inside end of rod 18, which in turn impacts the type palette 32.
In U.S. Pat. No. 911,591 a projectile is shown making an initial impact in FIG. 5 followed by a secondary impact from ball J.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved impact device that is able to transfer energy in a more effective way.